SEBASTIAN ES MIO
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: Puede que el ex-conde no tenga una familia, ni una gran riqueza y ya no labore para la reina pero tiene algo que nadie le puede quitar y todos desean, "Sebastian Michaelis es suyo" para la eternidad. Bien, mi primer Sebas x Ciel,


_**Bien, mi primer Sebas x Ciel, espero no sea tan malo, mmh no se como explicarlo, mmhh, la relación de sebastian por su bocchan en la perspectiva de Ciel, un niño malcriado con el juguete nuevo de moda y el más caro, el es el único en poseer a Sebastian es suyo y solo suyo.**_

_**Referencias al musical "la muerte más bella del mundo".**_

_**Kuroshitsuji y los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Yana Toboso.**_

_**Datos curiosos, "Sebastian" nombre del perro de Ciel cuando fue pequeño.**_

* * *

Un niño, ¿un alma más?, solo una comida, ¿un amante?, el pecado, la lujuria, el deseo, lo prohibido, lo impuro, la envidia la arrogancia, ¿amor?.

_"Honestamente, ¿qué sentido .. Luchar por algo que se llama amor, algo que no tiene ni sentido ni forma. Ridículo, ¿no?"_

Pero ya no es un niño, su inocencia fue robada hace muchos años, una broma cruel del destino, un juego absurdo de un Dios vengativo, ¿pero que culpa tiene un niño?, manos sucias mancillaron aquel cuerpo pequeño he inocente, conviertiendolo en un objeto de deseo, mercancía ¿barata?. Pagarían caro su osadía.

Un contrato más, la condena, el infierno, un alma a cambio de sus servicios, ¿la salvación?.

_Los humanos no pueden rechazar la tentación. Cuando se hundió en las profundidades de la desesperación, que se asemejan al infierno, ellos se aferran a cualquier cosa que pueda ayudar a salir de la situación en que se encuentra, incluso si es sólo un hilo de araña, no importa qué clase de seres humanos sean._

Ciel no lo pidió, nada de lo que le sucedió ni siquiera lo imagino en sus peores pesadillas, pero... ¿la fe?, resquicios de esperanza, una solución, un contrato con el diablo.

_Abandonar el futuro, sacrificar sus sueños, mientras se tiñeron con profunda desesperación, eludir el pasado, luchar contra la realidad, y nunca renunciar a su nobleza._

Sebastian, el demonio mayordomo siempre estaría para su joven amo, hasta el fin, sin importar nada, ¿pero como es que un demonio sucumbe a los caprichos de un niño?. Pero el no es cualquier humano, "_mi Bocchan, Ese es el alma deseo de consumir"._

_" Si es su deseo, te seguiré a todas partes,_

_incluso si su trono se desmorona, y su corona brillante cae en la corrosión,_

_incluso si los cuerpos se amontonan sin cesar, por encima de los cadáveres en un pila sin fondo_

_a tu lado mientras se descansa suavemente hacia abajo, yo estaré para ti_

_hasta que yo escuche las palabras "jaque mate"! "_

Aunque es el perro guardián de la reina de Inglaterra Ciel es como los gatos, arrogante, orgulloso, engreído, "único", arisco, curioso, un alma sin igual.

Corazones, rotos y solitarios que buscan salir de las tinieblas y complementarse, pero si los demonios no aman, ¿como es que Sebastian ama a sus gatos?, ¿es capas de sentir amor por alguien más? o ¿es simple deseo?.

* * *

Ciel no permite que nadie lo toque, "manos sucias atrevidas", parece que el niño desconfía hasta de su propia sombra, menos de alguien, Ciel pone su vida en manos de su mayordomo demonio, solo aquel hombre es digno de tocarle, alimentarle, bañarle y vestirle, solo a "su" Sebastian le permite tocar su tierna piel íntimamente aunque desearía que no fuese solo para el baño, caricias que lo hacen sentir seguro y protegido, ¿amado?.

Sebastian, su perro fiel, irónico, el demonio odia a los perros y este ha sido bautizado con el nombre uno de ellos.

Todos los días el conde pone a prueba a su sirviente, solo por diversión esperando que este cometa algún error, pero sabe que eso no pasara, Sebastian es perfecto y único, incluso los errores del mayordomo son planificados, solo para hacer caer a los enemigos idiotas. Demasiado perfecto para el gusto de Ciel, a Sebastian no le importa usar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que su Bocchan quiere y necesita, incluso si significa acostarse con... la parca roja. ese pensamiento molesta a Ciel, frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños, el recordar esa noche donde tuvo que alojar a los shinigamis impertinentes en su mansión, y donde los alaridos y gemidos de ese bicho raro retumbaron por toda la propiedad en cada rincón hacen que la sangre del conde hierva de ira. Cada que el shinigami ve a su mayordomo este se le ofrece cual prostituta desesperada. Erl se pregunta si su sirviente disfruta de fornicar con extraños, ¿a caso no le basta el?, pues a su mente viene el recuerdo de aquella monja promiscua, por un breve instante simpatizo con el shinigami rojo ante la idea de matarla.

_**-¿Bocchan?-**_ La voz de Sebastian saca de sus pensamientos al joven demonio.

_**-Sebastian.-**_ Ciel se ruboriza solo un poco. Ninguno de esos recuerdos vale la pena mencionar ahora, Sebastian es "suyo" y de nadie más.

El muchacho sale de la bañera, su delgado y joven cuerpo empapado por el agua caliente, ahora brilla ante la luz del sol que se refleja por la ventana a causa de las gotas cristalinas que escurren sensualmente por su piel lechosa, el demonio mayor envuelve ese cuerpo que le provoca una pasión desbordante, lo seca con toques ligeros y suaves, puede imaginar la sensación de acariciar esa piel deliciosa a través de la tela húmeda. Ambos demonios se observan fijamente a los ojos, en ellos se refleja el deseo mutuo, tal vez Sebastian ya no puede devorar el alma de su joven amo, pero puede devorar otras cosas.

Puede que el ex-conde no tenga una familia, ni una gran riqueza y ya no labore para la reina pero tiene algo que nadie le puede quitar y todos desean, _"Sebastian Michaelis es suyo" para la eternidad._

* * *

**_¿y que tal mi gente hermosa?, ¿nada mal? ¿cierto? jajaja aunque no es de mis parejas favoritas por las que me derrito, quiero variar mis contenidos, aclarare, siempre seré "GRELLIAMAHOLIC", solo escribiré fics kuroshitsuji pues es el único anime que me gusta e inspira, me gustan muchos pero no los conozco como a kuroshitsuji, próximamente publicare más sebasxciel y otras parejas, quien sabe incluso podría ser lemon jajaj, los amo besos bye :) gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y díganme sus sugerencias y quejas._**


End file.
